


Favourite Colour Is Blue

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, TSUKI_KAGE_WEEK_2020, TsukiKage Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020[Day 1]: Beautiful eyes +TFR's Writing Prompt Number 129:"Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.""Can I pick?"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817125
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Favourite Colour Is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/64dJTpcYtK0uR7pCONZtqP?si=VjC_7ZFKQlSewVzBFlOe8A), but not exactly related to the fic, haha
> 
> p.s. spacing might be weird, so i apologise for that

It's been part of their daily routine now, since that-- _that part of summer training camp in their second year neither he nor Tsukishima would even dare mention nor bring up ever again,_ that they would walk with their batchmates on their way home. 

First, they would walk Yachi to the train station, and only leave once she's passed the gates. Then, they walk Yamaguchi home, which was in the same direction as Tsukishima's house, but he shakes off anyone who asks why he still walks both Hinata and Tobio home when they'd passed his street already. Hinata just thinks Tsukishima likes them a bit more than he used to in their first year. Tsukishima just lets him think that.

After they drop Yamaguchi off, and receiving some onigiri or snacks from Yamaguchi's mom, the trio head toward the direction of Hinata's home, but Tobio and Tsukishima don't walk him to the door, in fear of his little sister, Natsu, would catch, hang onto and ask them to stay longer. Hinata's mom would encourage them to stay the night, but really. Tobio should get home, as did Tsukishima, who probably won't even fit in Hinata's clothes. And Hinata couldn't survive the embarrassment that exchange would bring him, so he _insists_ they don't walk him to his door anymore. 

Tobio and Tsukishima's walk downhill is filled with silence. Partly because it was already around nine by then, so not many people are out in the streets anymore, and would be at home, having dinner. The district Kageyama lived in was headed towards Sendai, but in a different direction from Yachi, who had to take the train. One of the streets Tobio took was close to Tsukishima's street, that's why Yamaguchi cheered up when he learnt that Tsukishima would walk Tobio home, too, then walk by himself back to his own house. 

The walk is silent, but they brush their hands, obviously both of them decided to walk closer to each other. The streets were well-lit, but almost deserted, save for the occasional cat that would cross their paths, that would startle Tobio, so he would grab the back of Tsukishima's shirt, when the cat hissed at him.

They'd just reached the intersection where they would split up and walk down their own streets to get home when a cat jumped out from the bushes on the side of the road, startling Tobio that he's grabbing onto Tsukishima's arm, and not his shirt. It felt all too familiar, the cool skin on Tsukishima's thin, bony wrist. 

He hears Tsukishima snort at Tobio's reaction. 

"What's the matter, King? _Cat got your tongue?"_ He joked, turning away to hide his smirk, and maybe avoid Tobio's glare, too. 

He could only grumble his reply, as he lets go of Tsukishima, and starts walking toward the direction of his house. He still had to walk two streets after this one, so he'd better get going now, before Tsukishima--

"What was that, King?" Tsukishima catches him by the strap of his bag, and pulls him back. "What were you saying?"

Tobio huffs impatiently, looking upwards so Tsukishima doesn't see the colour blooming on his cheeks. Just thinking it was embarrassing enough, but saying it out loud was even more so. 

_"I said,"_ Tobio looks at Tsukishima, who was standing relaxedly, as if he was willing to wait until how long it would take Tobio to be confident enough to say it. But what better time than _now_.

"Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge." Tobio only managed to say it with minimal panic than he had expected from himself. 

Tsukishima's calm demeanor cracked when he started chuckling. "Can I pick?" 

He's walking closer towards Tobio now, and Tobio froze up, and he couldn't get his legs to move and _bolt_ . He was about to tell him off, but a calloused palm touched his cheek, pulling Tobio flush against Tsukishima's chest. "You really _do_ have striking, beautiful eyes," he whispered, his breath fanning Tobio's cheek. It was awkward the first time, but even more so _now_ after Tobio had been hit with a growth spurt, and now they stood shoulder-to-shoulder. Tobio recalled first years running away in fear every time the two of them would stand over and lecture Hinata and the second years. 

But now, his height was an advantage, as it was easier for Tsukishima to slide his lips over Tobio's, and leave a feather-like kiss that took Tobio's breath away. 

They pull apart, bashful, with Tsukishima coughing into his fist, as if to dissipate the awkward air around them. Even after six months of dating, it was still a tad bit clumsy between them. Hiding it from their friends made it even more difficult to dance around the topic, so walking home together every night was all the time they could have for themselves on the weekdays.

"You were saying something about my eyes, hm?" Tobio blurts out. He heard Tsukishima choke a little, before he agreed. "Yeah, they're, uh. My favourite colour." He said.

"I thought it was _green?"_ Tobio thought he knew the guy, but here he was, spouting new information about him. Information that Tobio will surely use for Christmas this year.

Tsukishima sends him a glare, but his cheeks were tinted the same shade as Tobio's own cheeks, flushed crimson. "So, you chose the former, huh?" Tobio shifts his weight on one foot to the other, as he brought a hand up to arrange, and re-arrange his hair that's gotten longer than he normally wore it. He wanted out of that embarrassing conversation already, so why not move to something equally mortifying? 

"Yeah," Tsukishima answered, "you don't like it?" 

Tobio only glanced toward him, but it seemed like Tsukishima took it sufficiently. 

A loud cough breaks them apart, sending them jumping back. 

"Well, _I_ liked it, but you know what I'd like more? If Tobio would help me carry these groceries." They both turn toward the newcomer, and are met with Tobio's elder sister, Miwa. She was carrying four heavy-looking grocery bags, and Tobio was surprised her small frame was able to carry these bags all the way from the supermarket near the train station to this junction.

Immediately, fearing for his life, Tobio grabbed the two bags from one of her hands, and used his free hand to steer her towards their street, _"see you tomorrow, Tsukishima!"_ He yelled over his shoulder, but Miwa pulled away from him, to wave at Tsukishima.

"You can come over this weekend too, _boyfriend-kun!_ Tobio would like that," she announced loud enough to embarrass maybe, even Yamaguchi. _"Miwa-nee!"_ Came Tobio's indignant squawk, but he gets an elbow to the gut from his sister to shut him up.

Tsukishima, that little _kiss-ass_ , smiles patronizingly, and nods toward Miwa for his farewells. He sends a wink toward Tobio's direction, though, then turns around and stalks toward the direction of his house before Tobio could even react to it.

Now, he's walking home with his sister, mostly in silence because he really didn't want to play along Miwa's teasing. It's only Wednesday, but he's already looking forward to the weekend.

_He said my eyes were_ **_beautiful!_ **


End file.
